Finding Me
by ZanessaLurver95
Summary: When Gabriella Montez Moves Schools Again, She want to find herself.So she joins the cheerleading to be come popular and also finds true love Can she find herself with the help of her friends Troyella Trailer In Story !
1. Trailer

Trailer

Trailer

When a new girl comes to East High, feeling lost and confused about herself.

_Shows East High's Basketball team, checking out Gabriella, while Gabi searches for her homeroom looking worried._

And tries out for the Cheerleading Squad not realizing she will become the Captain and make two best friends.

_Shows Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay linked arms walking into school, _

_And Gabi leading her Squad in the championship finals. _

But will she fall for East High's Basketball Captain too??

_Shows Gabriella and Troy having a picnic in a local park._

Or show Troy the real jerk he is??

_Shows Gabi crying and shouting at Troy._

But with her friends and Troy's help will she find herself

Find out in

**Finding Me **

**Starring : **

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie**

**Chris Warren Jr. as Zekke Baylor.**


	2. Chapter 1: First Day And Whose Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer:I don't own HSM**

_Finding Me_

"Mom do I have to, come here?" asked Gabriella Montez, while walking through the doors of her fifth school this year.

"Come on Sweetie it's the last time I promise," Maria said, Gabriella's mother.

"OK"

"Welcome to East High, we've been waiting along time for a student like you Gabriella"_ Great he must be the Head teacher here! _Gabriella thought.

"Ah you must be Mr. Matsui" Maria smiled at him.

"Yes that's right you must be Mrs. Montez and Gabriella Montez" he smiled

"Yeah that's right" Maria said, "A young lady told us we needed to see you to get Gabriella schedule and locker information, is that correct?"

"Yes here you are this is your schedule and locker number" hands Gabriella a piece of paper and her locker key "You'll have Ms. Darbus in home room"

"Thank you" she smiled, "Bye Mom"

"Bye Sweetie I'll see you at home" hugged Gabriella.

"OK"

"You better be going Miss Montez if you want to make it to homeroom on time" Mr. Matsui said.

"Yeah Bye Mom" Gabriella started her walk to find her homeroom.

Gabriella walked along the corridors searching for homeroom getting weird looks from people in the corridors; she didn't dare to ask where she was. The school was full cliques The Geeks and Nerds, Cheerleaders, Drama Club Members, Bakers; Skater Dudes the list went on. Then she came to the Jocks as she walked past the Boys whistled and checked her out. Gabriella was a beautiful girl even though she didn't think she was. One Boy caught her eye, his blue eyes glistened in the light, he smiled at her. She didn't smile back she was too scared, she just ran on towards homeroom.

After searching for another five minutes, she found her homeroom and also those blue eyes that first caught her eye.

"Your late, a detention for you!" she pointed at Gabriella

"But Miss it's my first day I'm so sorry it will never happen again" Gabriella spoke quietly.

"Alright sit down next to Troy Bolton," she point to the boy with those boy blue eyes. _Great I'm late and have to sit next to the cutest boy in here, GABRIELLA stop it he wouldn't go out with you._

"Hey"

"Hi"

"I'm Troy Bolton, and you are?" he smirked

"Oh I'm Gabriella Montez"

"Bolton Montez, both of you quiet " shouted Miss Darbus.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you into trouble" Gabriella said

"Nah, She's always like that don't worry your sexy little ass off" he grinned at her, she weakly smiled back at him and paid attention to Miss Darbus. Homeroom slowly moved on with Miss Darbus talking about the Theatre and how to express your feelings on stage. Gabriella had also met three girls, an Afro-American girl called Taylor, a girl who wore a lot of pink called Sharpay and a timid girl called Kelsi.

"So where did you come from Gabby? do you mind me calling you that?" Taylor asked

"No not at all and I came from New York the Big Apple!!" Gabriella giggled along her three new friends.

"Wow I always wanted to go there but Daddy's too busy" Sharpay complained

"I heard they have brilliant musicals in Broadway" Kelsi spoke, She loved anything to do with musicals and music, She was head of the Drama Club.

"Yeah they do I only saw a few with my Mom, but she works all the time, but I do know the shops they GREAT!!" Gabriella knew she had made three best friends already.

"Sister we have so much in common" They all giggled.

The bell rang throughout the classroom.

"Let's go to class," Sharpay shouted. They all had Social Studies with Miss. Keyton.

"Everyone sit down quickly please" Miss. Keyton said. Sharpay and Gabriella were sitting together and Kelsi and Taylor behind them.

"Alright Guys, I'm going to pair you up Boy and Girl to work together"

"GREAT!!" said a Boy with a big Afro and a Basketball in his hands

"Chad be quite and put that Basketball away or I'll have it"

"Fine" Chad groaned

"Anyway like I was saying your going to be learning about Family life, sometimes I'll give you a Baby to look after for the weekend, you will get married and basically live a married Couple's life with Kids"

"Babies will be turned off in lessons so don't worry" there was a sigh of relief across the classroom.

"I'm going to get it baby designer clothes!" Sharpay stated happily

"OK Sharpay calm down!" Miss. Keyton was surprised how the class reacted most of them were exited "I'm going to read out the pairs"

"Sharpay and Zeke"

"Chad and Taylor"

"Jason and Kelsi"

"Amy and Tyler"

"No Miss can I go with Troy please, me and Tyler don't suit" Amy hissed.

"No Troy's with Gabriella" Keyton told the student.

"WHAT?!" She screamed

"You heard!" Miss. Keyton shouted at her, "Sit with your pairs please" Everyone stood up and looked for their assigned partners. Taylor was frilled to be sitting with Chad; she had a little crush on the Guy.

"This might be the start of something new" Troy winked at Gabriella.


	3. Chapter 2: A Bit About Gabi's Past

_Finding Me_

"You better watch your back sweetie!! Because Troy's mine and will always be mine!" Amy shouted to Gabriella, as she saw Troy and Gabriella interact.

"So what does start of something new mean?" Troy smirked at Gabriella.

"You'll see" Gabriella shook her head. _Great I don't like where this is going, Reminder to self ask the girls what his problem is._

"Ignore Amy she's East High Ice Queen, she expects everything her way…"

"And she wants you" Gabriella giggled

"Yeah…don't they all" Troy mumbled. _Definitely a player!_

"Class settle down, your assignments will last 4 to 5 weeks depending on what topic we're doing, their will be around 6 or 7 topics" Miss. Keyton explained to the class.

"Miss which topic we doing first?" Sharpay asked

"Which one includes having sex?" One of Troy's mates asked.

"None Mr Cross but this lesson includes you going to see Mr. Matsui, Now!" Everyone laughed as Jason Cross made his way down to Mr. Matsui office.

"All of the lessons include ways to learn how to live in the outside world went you leave next year." Miss Keyton told them.

"Which topic we doing first?" Sharpay asked again.

"You are going to be with your picked partner for two weeks looking after a baby, you can buy clothes and accessorizes for the baby. I expect the baby to have a name, to be fed and treated like a normal baby because I will be monitoring closely to see if you pass or fail. Like I said the baby will be turned off during all lessons but not this one"

"I can't wait, it's going to be really funny" Gabriella giggled

"Yeah…great I can teach it Basketball!" Troy exclaimed

"Troy?"

"Yeah" He smiled

"The baby won't grow, you do know that right?" Gabriella laughed harder

"Of course, Brie…I…err you know" He blushed. Gabriella froze at the name no one had ever called her that since her dad died 3 years ago.

"You okay Brie, don't you like your new nickname because I can call you Sweet Thang or Gabriella again if you want?"

"No, it's just no one has called me that name since my Dad died 3 years ago" A single tear slide down her face but was quickly wiped away by Troy's thumb.

"Hey don't cry, I'm really sorry I didn't know and I will stop calling it you, just don't make a scene I don't want it to look like I've made a girl cry" Troy smiled weakly at her.

"No I like you calling it me it just brought back a few memories you know?"

"Yeah"

Little did they know 4 other pair of eyes was watching them interact together.

"WHAT! Has that Jerk done to her? Why is she crying, I'm going over there to find out" Sharpay yelled

"Leave them Shar, the bell is going ring any minute now, we'll take Gabriella to cheerleading practice and she can tell us then" Taylor told Sharpay.

"Fine!" Sharpay moaned.


	4. Chapter 3: Lunkhead Basketball Player

_Finding Me_

The bell rang signally period 3 was over, and it was lunchtime. "You've be getting your baby after lunch and your first assignments" Miss Keyton told the class. Sharpay and Taylor walked over to Gabriella and Troy's table.

"Hey Gabriella, are you okay?" asked a concerned Taylor,

"Yeah I'm fine why shouldn't I?" Gabriella asked

"Because we saw you talking to Troy then you burst into tears, I wondered what Troy had done to you?" Sharpay glared at Troy.

"Fuck You Sharpay, I've done nothing, we were just talking right Sweet Thang" Troy looked at Gabriella,

"Troy a prefer Brie too Sweet Thang" Gabriella smiled

"I didn't make you cry right Brie?"

"No Troy…" Gabriella got interrupted,

"Yeah right you've hurt nearly ever girls feeling at this school and I don't want you hurting Gabby's too," Sharpay told Troy.

"But…"

"Sweetie you can tell us what happened in cheerleading practice"

"But Troy didn't do anything, I'm fine" Gabriella protested

"Don't cover up for him, sweetie he's just a lunkhead basketball player," Taylor said

"Why don't you just listen to what Gabriella has to say," Zeke added

"No, because Troy's got Gabby to cover up for him like always," Sharpay screeched and with that Taylor and Sharpay walked off, dragging Gabriella closely behind leaving an angry Troy and confused friends.

"What was that all about?" asked a confused Gabriella

"Sweetie, it's nothing just Troy and Sharpay have history and he hurt her," Taylor told her, Gabriella formed an 'O' shape with her mouth.

"Why were you crying Gabby?" Sharpay asked, "What did Troy do to you?"

"Nothing, me and Troy we're talking and Troy gave me a nickname 'cus my name being long and the nickname was the name my dad gave me when I was little" She paused and let a few tears roll down her cheek, while Taylor and Sharpay hugged her, comforted her and they nodded for her to go on "My dad died 3 years ago and Troy was comforting me, he didn't do anything wrong"

"Oh" the two girls sighed

"Well I do overreact sometimes, but just watch your self with Troy, he may look all goody-two shoes but he can break a girl's heart real bad, I know and he's a real player" Sharpay sighed remember her and Troy's break-up.

"I will"

"Let's go to cheer leading practice now, captain" Taylor giggled

"So your East High's cheerleading captain?" Gabriella questioned,

"Yep, but not for long we're picking a new captain this week, because of it being a new year. Are you going to tryout Gabby?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know, I was on the other team at my old school, I might or I'll just watch this year" Gabriella smiled,

"Nope, You either join us or we will never talk to you again" Sharpay said, Gabriella was a little taken back by Sharpay.

"We're only joking, but it be cool if you join. We would have so much fun," Sharpay giggled

"Please join you might even be picked for captain!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Is Amy on the team?" Gabriella asked,

"No why?" Taylor asked confused

"We don't get on very well" Gabriella looked at the girls,

"Oh because of what happened in social studies maybe?" Sharpay laughed.

"Yeah" Gabriella giggled, "I'm taking her Troy away, apparently"

"Well you are mothering his child" They all burst out laughing "Come on let's go get changed" They 3 girls walked into the gym changing rooms. Sharpay wore a red East High tank top, black East High sweat pants and black tennis shoes. Taylor wore the same but a black East High tank top and Gabriella wore a white pair of East High shorts, a white tank top and white tennis shoes. Little did Gabriella know, while the cheer leading practice took place the same time the boy's practiced basketball.


	5. Chapter 5: New Baby

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I had some important exams at the end of year in school, so I was studying for them and the weather has been nice which it isn't normally over here in England and the holiday have begun so I will try and write some more chapters on both stories and if your lucky I might begin a new story.**

_Finding Me_

As the three girls walked out into the gym, they were met with wolf whistles and comments. It appeared to Gabriella that the girls shared their cheer practice with the basketball team. Gabriella also noticed them piecing blue eyes again, as the girls dragged her over to a small group of girls in the corner of the gym, _This must be the group of girls already on the team _thought Gabriella.

'Hi girls' shouted Sharpay, there was a mumble of hello's from the group of girls as they carried on talking and checking out the boys on the court, mostly Troy though. Practice wasn't starting for another five minutes so the girls were free to do what they wanted. Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor went and sat on the top bleachers, apparently they had the best view of the boys and the boy Sharpay was crushing on, but she wouldn't tell anyone who the boy was not even Taylor her best friend.

'Where's Kelsi, weren't we suppose to meet her' Gabriella asked

'Nope, cheer leading isn't Kelsi's thing, she prefers to sit in the music room at lunch and write songs and musicals for Miss. Darbus then Sharpay performs them at the end of each term' Taylor told Gabriella, it was true though Kelsi has never stepped foot in the gym unless it was in a gym lesson and Sharpay had performed in every musical and theatre production at East High whatever the part.

'That seems like fun!' Sharpay smiled, she could tell Gabriella wasn't paying much attention to Taylor's little speech. Gabriella's eyes were fixed on player number 14 Troy's number. Although Sharpay hated him now she could tell Gabriella was falling for the Bolton charm as it was called, the same charm she fell for a year ago and didn't want Gabriella to go through the heartbreak that's caused after.

'Alright girls, today are the tryouts and if Miss. Bailey, me or Taylor don't think your good enough you won't be on the team' Sharpay shouted as she walked down the bleachers followed closely behind by Taylor and Gabriella. Just on time Miss. Bailey walked out the office onto the court. 'Each girl will have time to complete their routine while we watch and grade you on performance. It should only last round two minutes' Girls started to line up waiting their turn to show the judges what they had got.

The line quickly shortened as girls performed their routines, Gabriella had also noticed that the basketball team had stopped practicing and were watching the cheer squad compete against each other. Girls same off the dance mat with injuries and sore muscles. They were down to their last performer, Gabriella she was beyond nervous especially since the whole of the basketball team was still watching and Troy. Gabriella walked onto the mat in front of Taylor and Sharpay who were giving her comforting smiles in try and calm her down. 'When your ready' Miss. Bailey told her. Gabriella closed eyes and took a deep breath before she begun. She started off with a simple pike and toe touch then into a back handspring then a round-off before landing gracefully. Miss. Bailey and the rest of the squad were amazed the she made it look so easy and they all started clapping for her even the boys. Her cheeks turned a rosy-red colour. 'The list will be out today and if I was you I would go and get changed, 5 minutes until the bell' Miss. Bailey told them all, they scurried off into the changing rooms.

_After Lunch In Homeroom_

Everyone was sat in the same seats as they were in the morning, Gabriella sat next to Troy although they didn't talk. Troy had tried to but she simply ignored him, she was listening to Sharpay's advice and convinced herself she didn't want to be involved with someone like Troy, she had forgot she would be working with him in her next lesson though.

'Gabriella' he called her name for the fifth time, he never got a reply from her. 'What have I done? why won't you talk to me?' Troy asked once again.

'Will you just leave me alone Troy for god's sake' Gabriella replied harshly, she thought it would be easier to act in this manner and then maybe Troy would get the message but that didn't seem to be the case.

'No i won't until you give a damn reason why you won't talk to me, you were happy to this morning so what's changed?' Troy asked, his anger getting the better of him

'Well maybe I don't want to be around a man-whore! Happy now you've got your answer' Gabriella shouted in his face, noticed by most of the class including Sharpay,Taylor, Chad and Zeke. Troy was taken back by Gabriella's answer, but knew this wasn't the same girl from this morning.

_With Taylor & Sharpay_

'Do you think we should go and see if Gabriella's okay?' asked a worried Sharpay, she knew this was her fault if she didn't let her anger get the better of her after Health Class, Gabriella might not have listened to her advice and she wouldn't be in this situation.

'I think we-' Before Taylor could answer she got interrupted by Chad.

'What the hell is going on with the new chick and Troy?' Taylor glared at him, _typical boys calling Gabriella a chick _thought Taylor

'Her name is Gabriella and I'm not Edward Cullen so I can't read her mind' Sharpay stated, the two while sat there looking more confused than they were to start off with.

'Who's Edward Cullen, is he also new?' Chad asked totally confused, which equaled a hit over the head from Taylor and laughter form Zeke and Sharpay.

_Back with Troy & Gabriella_

'Sorry to break it to you I'm no man-whore, but you can thank Sharpay for the lovely comment' chuckled Troy, 'Oh and wifey we'll making babies next' then the bell rang and Troy left with a noticeable cocky grin on his face. _urgghhhhh jerk!_ thought Gabriella

'Unbelievable!' Gabriella mumbled, Taylor and Sharpay came up to her desk

'You okayy sweetie?' asked Taylor knowing about the scene that just unravelled.

'I'm fine let's go to Health Class' she replied not wanting to talk about the fight between her and Troy.

_In Health Class_

At this point Gabriella would have preferred if Miss. Keyton had allowed Amy to work with Troy instead of her but that's life and Gabriella had choice other than to sit next to Troy for the next hour or so.

'Welcome back and as I promised you and your partner will be given the baby you will have to look after for the next two weeks' Mrs. Keyton told them 'As well as been given the baby, this will also be your last lesson of the day I've cleared it with your headteacher' There was a outbreak of cheers and chatter 'But I want you to spend at least an hour with your new family learning about them and your new baby, there should also be a routine for you and your partner you will work together and I will make sure of that' _This baby will be ready to comitt suide once it has me and Troy as parents_ thought Gabriella. 'If the daddies would come up and pick a baby for you and your partner, the babies vary in size and colour remember this babies is suppose to be one of your own' with that all of the males in the room stood up and went to pick a baby.

_With the males at the front of the room _

'Which baby should I pick man?' Chad asked Troy, while he held a white baby **(A/N: No offense to anyone)**

'Erm... maybe a baby that looks like you' Troy said in a duh tone, while he searched for a baby with blue eyes he wanted the baby to look just like him.

'Do you think Shar will like this baby, I want to pick the perfect baby for her?' Zeke asked while holding up a dark-skinned baby with the same colour eyes as Sharpay's.

'Dude I don't really give a shit if you want to pick the perfect baby, just help me find one' asked Troy, aggravated that he couldn't find a baby that looked a little like him or even Gabriella.

'I'VE FOUND IT' shouted Chad, in Chad's hands was a baby with dark hair and bright blue eyes with tanned skin which looked like Troy and Gabriella, 'Dude I've found you a baby look' Troy looked in Chad's direction and the baby did kinda look him a bit.

'Cool thanks man, i'll have this baby then' Troy went and sat next to Gabriella with their new baby.

'The baby has your eyes' Gabriella stated _maybe we could talk just for this project_ thought Gabriella

'Oh so now your talking to me?' Troy's voice was cold, _act like you don't care_ thought Tory.

'Look Troy I'm sorry, but I know what you did to Sharpay and I've had my heart broken enough to last me a life time and I don't want it to happen agen' her voice came out in a whisper barely heard by Troy.

'Of course you'd believe her version,'

'Well I haven't heard the other half of the story so I have to believe her version' she paused 'Maybe I only want to hear her version'

'Look Gabriella I don't know what happened to that girl from this morning but your not her and I don't know what Sharpay's told you' Gabriella frowned 'But how about you come over to mine after this lesson to work on this project and _get to know eachother _?' Troy suggested

'OK, that's sounds like fun and Troy that girl from this morning is still here' She smiled _maybe isn't as bad as Sharpay made him out to be _thought Gabriella

_Bell Rang_

'Alright Class, I'm letting you go now but I want you and your partner to spend time together and bring your baby into school everyday'

All the students left with their new baby...

_what's gonna be in store for Troy and Gabriella?_

_And will Gabriella find out who her next door neighbour is?_

_will Sharpay get in the way?_

_ Revieww pleaseee x_


End file.
